The Better Uchiha
by ronny-of-yore
Summary: Konoha General’s best pediatrician just got dumped, because she was told she’s too engrossed in her work. To show otherwise, she decides to paint the town red. In doing so, she meets the man of her dreams. The problem is, he's her ex's brother. ItaSaku


_**Note: **This fic is dedicated to Peachandbetty and Zelha, my two comrades in ItaSaku arms. This fic is also rated M for sexual content. (Basically my attempt just to have them smex.) So, other than the actual plot & characterization, I apologize for nothing! Please enjoy. :) _

* * *

_**The Better Uchiha**_

The air was thick and humid. Lights flashed from the middle of the crowded room. Music thumped from mounted speakers on either side of mirrored walls, the sensual rhythm playing full of base that vibrated the chest and prodded limbs, hips, and legs to move to the pulsing beat. A flickering flame, from a single candle set upon shiny onyx, reflected off porcelain features, the pink-haired woman sitting at a back table alone and drinking from a fluted glass coated with a sugared rim. Her surroundings were unfamiliar, the setting not one that the straight-laced female, usually too caught up in hospital rounds and whining patients, was used to. But that was exactly why the no-longer-attached woman had shed her dark blue scrubs and white-padded shoes for a silky, dark green strappy-number and matching open-toed heels.

Having been tossed aside by the man that was her first love just days before, the twenty-year-old nurse had finally crawled out of the blanketed-shell, that was her bed, in hopes to find herself in another's. Now, that wasn't to say that she was a floozy by any means. Oh no. For you see, she had been called prudish, overbearing, and boring by the one that had taken years to finally make look her way, not with the gaze of a friend, but with that of a lover. And it sorely pissed her off that, when she had finally grasped what was rightfully hers –his heart and body- the bastard had deemed her unworthy. Yes, he had flagged her as not fit to mother the children of the family that he so wished to build, undeserving to keep him happy where he obviously deemed the most important –the bedroom.

So, tonight, she would show him. By God, she would show Uchiha Sasuke and everyone else who deemed her too dull and boring –like a certain blonde gal-pal-come-rival- that Haruno Sakura was not uninteresting and too consumed by her work to do more than one sexual position! She was not unadventurous and lacking spontaneity where her nightly trysts were rarely squeezed into her written schedule! And in no way, shape, or form was she a cold fish that just laid there between the sheets, hoping the deed would get over soon so that she could finally roll over and get some sleep, because she had a 12 hour work day ahead of her and God knows she wasn't a morning person! Oh no! When push comes to shove, work could be forgotten, her organizer could be thrown out the window! Haruno Sakura could definitely get her groove back!

Or at least that's what she kept telling herself as she sipped quietly at her drink, alone and sorely trying not to feel that steady creep of depression making its way up hunched spine. She had come alone in a guise of not letting a single, solitary soul know of her intentions, plans that had included all but…whoring herself out for the night to a single man. The idea had been sound as she had drove with the windows down, belting her favorite tunes as she had driven to the nightclub she had once heard about from one Yamanaka Ino. But as she sat there now, sighing into her drink, she felt like kicking her own ass.

_What the hell were you thinking?_ Her inner-self harshly chastised. _Face it. You're just going to end up going home alone. Besides, you have the new interns to break in tomorrow. It's better if you just finish up your drink and leave before someone you know actually sees you._

* * *

Turning from the bar, expensive drink in hand, the owner of _The Satin Lounge_ flicked a bored gaze from one painted-up harlot walking by to the next. Dull. Dreary. Tiresome. All words used to describe the many half-naked harpies setting their primped assets on display, obviously hoping-against-hope to catch a glimpse from male eyes –usually his own. Alas, to garner the attention of the one whose standards were the highest, something unique, something deliciously tempting had to be possessed.

Surveying the crowd, both on the dance floor before him and the seating area surrounding it, his half-lidded, uninterested gaze paused on something that suddenly stood out against the candlelit darkness, on the far right of the room, like a shining beacon in the night. It was a shade of pink that so reminded him of a certain woman that he had only seen in pictures, a female that he had heard was far too busy and demur to frequent such a place as the smoke-filled, sexually-charged club he currently owned. Eyes lowering to toned, creamy skin clearly visible between straps of the thinnest kind on her shapely back, to the curves, beneath thin, flowing material of the deepest green covering her petite body, Itachi was left thinking yet again that this vision of beauty most certainly could not be the one his dear little Otouto had once described as annoyingly frigid. For one, his precious sibling was missing from her table. And for another, he knew that Sasuke wasn't one to let his significant other visit such a place alone, and for good reason. The Satin Lounge was a haven for the wicked and naughty -much like himself.

But as he continued to stare, enraptured with the unknown female's image, drinking in the way the side slit on her right thigh slid up with the cross of a leg, the watchful male finally took notice of the way she was sitting. That hunch to her spine, that hand under her chin, that ardent swish of her drink clearly said, "_What the hell am I doing here_?"

Having watched her for as long as he had now, he wasn't surprised to see nary an interested suitor trying to chat her up with that vibe of _'woe is me'_ raining down upon her. He knew his usual male patrons generally shied away from any female that looked to carry such baggage, the shallow men rather turning their attention to less troublesome venues like the women all but throwing themselves at the opposite sex or even the same. And to be truthful, Itachi generally steered clear of the ladies that'd rather tug his ear, than tug other parts of his body. But, something drew him into action as he ordered another signature drink for himself and a second that matched the one being nursed in the turned away woman's hand. Leaning against the lit, frosted-glass counter, waiting for the bartender –and his best friend- to finish mixing his requested drinks, Itachi knew his obsession all too well. Once again, a picture of Konoha General's top pediatric nurse crossed his mind.

Itachi prided himself on being able to see the diamonds among the rough. And it was also true that he, like many a man, was drawn to the forbidden and taboo. And, to him, nothing screamed his tastes the loudest like his dear little Otouto's self-reliant, intelligent and hardworking significant other, whose picture he could not seem to force his eyes away from every time he brought up the email that held such an attachment. The affected male was just ever-so-thankful that his aloof younger brother had unconsciously kept her out of reach. For, if he had ever had the grand fortune to actually meet such a woman –heaven forbid alone- Itachi wasn't so sure he could keep the temptation from forcing his hand. He was but a lowly human after all, a lesser being with dark desires and insatiable thirsts.

"One dry martini and one whiskey sour," the ponytailed bartender stated as he slid the drinks toward his boss, friend, and co-owner. Following the other's gaze, the man that was Itachi's distant cousin shook his head with a playful tone falling from his upturned lips, "Not another _'Pinky'_. Come on, Itachi, that's like the fifth one this month." Wiping down the bar with one hand, the handsome male, with eyes just as dark and sexy as the one standing on the other side of that counter, added in a serious tone, "Seriously, I'm starting to think you have a problem," Another smirk and a nudge of Itachi's shoulder with an elbow, "Should I find a support group for you? You know, the I-want-to-bang-my-brother's-girlfriend-but-I'm-too-good-of-man-to-actually-do-that group?"

Itachi merely took his drinks in hand and walked away, but not without letting slip a, "Shisui, do you not have glasses to clean?" from over a shoulder.

The man in question merely shook his head, recalling the tidbits of conversation he had heard from Itachi's younger sibling -the few times that said male had actually decided to visit, "Sasuke should just dump that girl if he's so unhappy with her." A snort as his eyes returned to the one all but prowling behind his intended target now, "It'd be good for _both_ of them." A sigh, "Stupid brothers."

* * *

Sakura paused from swishing the remnants of her drink around, in the raised glass she held, as another was suddenly placed to her side. Looking up, her heart stilled in her chest as she found herself looking into familiar dark eyes curtained by an even familiar shade of raven hair. Her lax lips found words as the shock spilled over from her opened mouth, "…Sasuk-?"

However, the woman thankfully cut herself off as she noticed that this leather-clad vision, topped with a short sleeve, black, v-neck over an equally midnight netted undershirt, was not indeed the one who had cast her from his side just days prior. No. The one before her was a longhaired, older version of Uchiha Sasuke, a man that she easily guessed to be Uchiha Itachi -the regal sibling whose image she had only seen in pictures.

Rightfully feeling embarrassed, the woman, flushing red, profusely apologized –completely oblivious to silent stare of the other that was Itachi's shared shock at the turn of events, "Oh my…I'm sorry-" Realizing that she was talking too low to be heard over the music, Sakura tried again with all but a shout, "You must be Uchiha Itachi! Sasuke's older brother, right? I'm sorry! It's just that, for a second there, I thought you were-!"

Itachi, finally coming out of his befuddled daze, easily slipped back into host mode as he verbally waved her words off with a bend of his waist and words spoken near her ear, "It's quite alright."

Sakura suppressed a shudder from the warm breath that had assault her hair and skin then. It was a pleasant sensation, one that she didn't seem to mind coming from such a handsome male -and how handsome he was at that! Sakura had always wondered why Sasuke had never felt the need to let her meet the rest of his family. Of course she had had her suspicions about his father and mother –they possibly being the domineering type- but she never quite knew what to think of the one she only knew as Itachi. But looking over the man now, she was left wondering if Sasuke hadn't in fact kept them apart under some silly notion that she might leave him for his elder. Truthfully, Sakura found it a feasible fear as the man gave a pointed nod toward the chair nearest her in a "May I?" way.

Quickly nodding her assent, the instantly attracted female continued to drink in the sight of the one that was Sasuke's own flesh and blood. As she watched him draw the chair closer to her own, in an attempt to make conversation between them easier, that certain air of self-assurance and refinement was all too obvious to miss. However, Itachi seemed to lack that definite arrogance that his younger sibling so ardently portrayed. Sakura found herself thankful. She had had all too much of it that she could take.

Settling himself in his chair, Itachi flipped his ponytail over a shoulder with agile grace as he took that time to look the woman unabashedly staring at him over. He noticed with great relish the way her eyes held his own as he finally drew his gaze up from caressing the image of breathtaking beauty below.

Sakura could find no fault in letting his eyes roam where they pleased, for she had done much the same. Was it the fact that he looked similar to the one she had loved or was it the fact that he seemed to be completely different than Sasuke that made that flicker of something spark inside her? Sakura didn't know, but she listened intently as the tempting bit of masculinity finally leaned in to speak.

"Unfortunately, it's a fact that we siblings do look alike. In truth, it's nice to finally meet you, Sakura-san. Since we have met at such a fated encounter, I hope that you will not mind my engaging you in a little conversation, for I had hoped to get to know my Otouto's girlfriend at some point in time."

"Oh no, please," Sakura offered back, "And please, just call me Sakura."

Eyes searching the area, Itachi asked cautiously, internally hoping for things that he knew were too good to be true, "Did you come alone? I do not happen to spot Sasuke about and I'm sure I could not miss the cloud of gloom that seems to follow his every step."

Sakura laughed in spite of herself, "No." Then a frown twisted her lips as she realized that she would have to explain her rather off-putting situation to the man she had just met. Eyes on the silver-looped necklace around the male's slender neck, the woman began, "Um… Well, you see-"

"If it's something you would rather not speak on, do not feel that you have to-"

Sakura, sighing, waved him off, "No, no. Long story short, we're no longer together."

Trying to hide his surprise -and mixed feelings- Itachi inquired after a pause, "Whose idea was the split, if I may so ask?"

Trying to hide her own emotions –anger- Sakura answered, "Your brother's."

"Well," Itachi smoothly replied as he crossed his arms and leveled her with a poignant stare, "I'm sure Otouto had his reasons, but from where I sit, I have to say that his decision was a poor one." A slight nod of the head, "At least in my opinion."

Sakura, taking his words as pity, forced a smile, "Thanks." Then looking around, she asked, "So, what brought you here tonight, Itachi-san? Did you come with some friends?"

"Please, refer to me as Itachi if you so wish," Then the Uchiha's lips spread in a ghost of a smile as he replied, "Actually, this establishment is my own." A look toward the one behind the bar -currently looking his way- made the man revise his statement as he steepled his black-nailed fingers in front of him with the light reflecting off a silver ring, "Well, our own I should say."

Sakura unconsciously turned around to follow his gaze. She smiled and returned the wave that Itachi's white, button-up shirted, ponytailed co-owner –and highly paid slave- sent her way then. Taking that pause to actually look around her surroundings, the sheltered nurse found herself in awe as the knowledge that Sasuke's brother actually ran such a place sunk in. She had been told that the man, unlike Sasuke and his law enforcement father, had taken a different path in life. That was all she had been told. She had no idea that he owned a club, and the Satin Lounge at that. Everyone who was into the party scene –including the younger ones at her work- knew of the influential nightclub. She couldn't believe that Sasuke had never told her this before. But, then again, the one she had loved had never really told her much –even about himself.

Regardless, as her emerald eyes continued to sweep the high-priced establishment alive with patron after eagerly paying patron with its reflecting walls and marbled floors, polished tables and intricately carved candlelit centerpieces, the awed woman let slip a wondrous tone, "It's amazing to think that you actually own this place. I mean, it's so… _beautiful_."

The quiet utterance of, "Indeed," had the impressed female turning back to the one at her table, not missing the fact that Itachi's chosen wording had been said while …looking her way.

Suddenly nervous, Sakura averted her gaze while brushing a stray lock of hair behind an ear.

Sensing the woman's trepidation, Itachi chose to press their conversation forward as he crossed his legs under the lacquered table with refined actions, "So, why have you come tonight, Sakura?" A slow slide of a manicured finger along the rim of a glass was punctuated by an intense stare, "And _alone_ at that."

Continuously looking to the side, yet still able to feel the other's gaze, Sakura's lips tried to smile. However, her attempts ended up looking like a painful grimace as she turned back to those handsome features once more, "Well, it doesn't really matter now. I mean," A further forced smile as a green painted nail tinged an empty glass, "I've already decided to just call it a night after I finished my drink."

Itachi took that time to slide the one that he had brought along in front of her. With a smooth tone, he nodded toward the untouched item on the table as he took a sip of his own, "Well then, if that's the case, then I'm afraid you cannot leave until you have at least danced with me once and have finished this drink as well."

For the second time in her life, Sakura, smiling demurely in return, found herself completely at the mercy of an Uchiha. And, just like the first, she was powerless under those dark, intense eyes that seemed to shine with an almost inhuman glow –a glow that made the air around her seem to heat.

The question of what exactly did Uchiha Itachi want from her crossed Sakura's mind then as she took up the offered drink. She could tell that the man was genuinely interested in who she was by the next sets of questions he posed about her work life as she continued to take her time draining her alcoholic gift. However, even as she began to relay her duties on the birthing ward and all the headaches that came with it, she could tell by the look in his eyes -and the way they roamed her face and body during her speech- that that wasn't all.

However, if she was being truthful, as she next asked him further questions about his own profession, she quite enjoyed the attention.

* * *

With two full drinks warming her usually non-alcoholic system, Sakura swayed her body to the music, completely lost amongst the gyrating, closely-packed men and scantily clad women around her. Truth be told, at first, she hadn't wanted to cut the proverbial rug. However, the moment Itachi had extended his hand in expectation, after having risen from his seat all but minutes before, Sakura had found that the ability to negate the idea had left her. And as she moved her body in tune to the music now with Itachi's solid form behind, the woman, suddenly feeling exotic and sexual, was utterly thankful for it.

Oh yes. For she had felt like a princess being led by her prince as The Satin Lounge's handsome owner had easily cut through the sea of bodies to take up a spot in the very middle of the dance floor. Sakura hadn't failed to notice how every eye in the club had seemed to follow his pheromone drenched image…or how their gaze seemed to equally size up her own. She had felt awed, all too aware and somewhat anxious. However, her nervousness had seemed to evaporate the moment, after having come to their reserved space, that Itachi had twirled her around before he had gently pulled her to him –her back to his front.

She didn't know if he had seen or felt the bout of nerves she had been feeling then, but the words he had whispered in her ear from behind had made the tension ease from her body…replacing it with another sensation all together –desire.

"Look at them," He had breathed onto the shell of her ear, in that velveteen voice she had come to enjoy, "None are as beautiful as you, nor any fortunate as I."

His hands had gone to her hips then, slowly, gently, as if testing the waters, as he had pressed into her from behind, but she hadn't rebuffed him. …And nor would she now as those hands boldly slid to caress her stomach as she leaned further back into his swaying hips. No. She had found she had quite enjoyed Itachi's company. And more than once she had found herself secretly wishing she had come upon the elder Uchiha before the younger.

Yes. The initial attraction to the one behind her had been instantaneous the moment he had shown up before her very eyes. It had further grown over the span of their conversation. And now that he had successfully coaxed her out onto the dance floor, where he was currently all but wrapped around her body in a way that she had never allowed anyone but Sasuke…

Needless to say, Sakura's original plans for the night were swiftly resurfacing. And that wicked little voice in her ear taunted, "Who better to fill that role than Sasuke's own older brother?" She felt her inner-self leer, "He's obviously interested. Why not let him have his way?"

Sakura took no time at all to ponder that question as the rhythm in her breast soon became rapid, produced more so from the man behind than the music around. Lost in the embrace, with that soft feathery hair of his on her cheek from the side, Sakura simply let go of her inhabitations as they ground into each other to the sensual beat. Soon, she felt his hands smooth over the curves of her sides, lifting her arms up to encircle his neck behind. Together they sensually danced as Sakura's lips parted with Itachi's own moving down -dangerously close to the side of her throat.

Thump….thump-thump. Thump…thump-thump. Thump….thump-thump the rhythm went. Left…right-left. Left…right-left. Left…right-left their hips swung, molded together oh-so-intimately as she shivered deliciously from the warmth of his breath fanning on her neck and in her ear with her fingertips running through the back of his hair –unconsciously loosening its tie until it fell to the floor. Itachi didn't seem to care as the long tendrils of his locks spilled over his shoulders and onto the woman's own. No. He did not mind at all as his hands ghosted their way back down her body, slowly skimming the rounded edges of her breasts, following each and every contour of her body below to her thighs.

In the middle of that mirrored flooring, bathed in different colored flashing lights, Itachi's desire for the one he had wanted for so long crescendoed to glorious heights. Looking down Sakura's body, with an ample view of creamy cleavage, the urge to feel her soft skin under his palms assaulted him. Itachi became too caught up in the moment as his own desperate want moved him to do just that. His deft fingers scrunched her silky skirt, drawing the hem up on both sides like a curtain being raised. The moment his eager hands met smooth skin beneath those folds, Itachi's lips tenderly grazed the side of her throat.

Sakura closed her eyes at the sensation as she simply let the music move her with the crowd around shielding them from view. And to think that Sasuke had called her boring, Sakura inwardly thought. Oh, if only he could see her now! A deviant smile flittered across her unseeing features as the thought of what his face might look like played across her mind's eye. If only he could see the way his brother was draped over her heated form, caressing her body, kissing her neck- Oh good God! Itachi was kissing her neck! And his hands… Sakura felt a clear tingle in the center of her body as she felt the tips of his fingers audaciously tracing the laced edge of her panties beneath her dress.

With one hand on the back of his neck, her other moved with his head as his lips trailed butterfly kisses along the throbbing pulse of her throat. She gave a small pant as the softness of his mouth crested her jaw. She felt his own breathing turn mildly labored as it fanned upon her flushed features with those delicious lips moving along her cheek, in a slow, gradual trail. The moment his mouth met the corner of her own, her eyes blinked open, seeing through a cloudy haze of lust as she was left yearning for his touch. And that wish was granted as her hips swished to the other side where his deft fingers brushed over her covered mound. She shivered from the tantalizing sensation and Itachi's heated words that were said mere inches from her needy lips, "I have to have you."

And, as if that revealing utterance had cast some sort of magic spell around them, their surroundings were completely forgotten as their mouths came together in a passionate press. Their kiss depended exponentially the moment her lips were forced to part from the hand that had sinfully slipped its way inside her panties below. Sakura was left to trade moan into appreciative hum as they continued their illicit activities lost amongst the crowd of bodies around them engaged in their own swaying, sordid fun.

A smug grin formed on Shisui's face as he watched the two on the dance floor –their melded features, thankfully, the only parts of their body that he could see.

"About damn time," He chuckled as he made sure to place Itachi's key, to their shared upstairs apartment, on the counter below the bar for easy access.

* * *

Naked, except for high-cut, dark green, lacey panties, on all fours on a bed with the shirtless one behind her poured over her body, Sakura wasn't quite sure how things had progressed as they had. One minute she had been sitting alone, sipping her drink and wholly ready to go home. And then the next, Sasuke's older brother, that she had no idea even owned a club, had shown up, whisking her from her place to the dance floor and then further upstairs to his room. Who would have thought that being dumped by Sasuke would have netted her this? Not Sakura, that was for sure. But the otherwise occupied nurse wasn't thinking about her recent split or the fact that things were moving light years ahead of what she had ever been used to. Actually, she wasn't thinking at all as a hand gathered her short locks up into a ponytail on the top of her head, before a pair of lips feasted upon the nape of her neck from behind. No. Haruno Sakura didn't want to think in that moment. The off-duty nurse, currently suckling two of Itachi's slender fingers between her moist lips, just wanted to feel.

And feel she did as those digits, leaving a cool, damp trail in their wake, next made a slow journey from her mouth, over her chin, down her throat, and further to her chest to circle the roundness of a right breast. With Itachi's lips moving to her shoulders, those circling two fingers zeroed in on a strawberry nipple, where they ghosted over the pebbled flesh there with feather-light grace. Sakura shivered from the sensation that generated a tingle between her legs, and from the feel of something hard bisecting her naked cheeks from behind. Damn… to know that she turned this god of a man on was a thing of beauty indeed!

Itachi blazed a path with his tongue, from the juncture of Sakura's shoulder and neck, up to the back of an earlobe as his thumb and forefinger trapped and squeezed what they played with between rough pads on her chest.

Once having coaxed the downtrodden female to the dance floor in a play of a little harmless fun, having pressed into her from behind then too, it hadn't taken long before his roaming hands had worked them both into a passionate frenzy. The moment his lips, from the side, had touched her own under those blinking lights, his heart had pounded hard in his chest and not just from the thumping music that he had all but forgotten. Their chemistry had been instantaneous, like he had known it would be from the first time he had ever laid eyes on the woman's picture sitting on his computer screen. He had thought that his draw towards the female had just been a misplaced, taboo desire to have what did not belong to him –a desire the one that used to abhor monogamy had felt many a time before.

But, as his hands had traced the swelled curve of side, thigh, and breast and even found their way between her shapely legs on that dance floor, the distinction had become clear. Itachi had not only wanted the living embodiment of that intelligent, self-assured woman in the picture then in the worst possible way… He wanted to keep her for his own as well. And now that he had Sakura all to himself, naked and on his bed, Itachi was going to make damn sure that she stayed his even after the light of morning finally came. For, after all his searching, after many a night of sowing his wild oats with women who resembled, but were not her, the one who was destined to become his had finally found her way to him. And he was no longer obligated to turn her away. Alas, he knew that their future was in her hands. In case she deemed what they were about to do a mistake in the morning, Itachi was going to make damn sure that their sex that night would never be forgotten.

Sensually swaying his hips from side-to-side, bare torso melded with the female's back, Itachi pressed his awakened arousal into the crevice between two of the most luscious globes of flesh he had ever had the fortune to see. And see he would do as he let go of Sakura's hair, licking his way down her back now; his tongue gliding down her spine as both his hands squeezed the pert mounds from up under her arms, before they slid down her wonderfully flat belly with his descent.

She smelled fresh and flowery, like a windy spring afternoon, so light and airy, so wonderfully refreshing to his sexually heightened senses. Hooking fingers into the sides of those lacey panties perched so tantalizingly upon that heart-shaped derriere, Itachi ever-so-slowly pulled the woman's last article of clothing from Sakura's body. With each inch of supple flesh made visible, his eager lips kissed, licked, and even bit into the uncovered cheeks of that luscious rear, taking great care to hover just outside of reach of the damp petals below. She was innocent perfection that he couldn't wait to taint.

Sakura, body sloped like a purring kitten -tail high, head low- pressed her cheek into the black satin sheets beneath her adorned with red and white clouds. The side of her face rubbed left-to-right, like a stamp to ink, as warm breath fanned over her naked sex behind. She hummed from the sensation, anticipating his lips' touch, like the needy cat in heat that she was in that moment. Legs trapped together by the band of her panties now pooled loosely around her knees, Sakura bit her bottom lip as she finally felt the contact she had sorely craved.

"Ahn…Mmm," She quivered and hummed as a tip of a tongue traced the length of her nether lips from top to bottom, first one side and then the other, before she felt them parted by a long lick of their saturated middle. So completely exposed to his gaze, to his mouth, to his tongue, Sakura felt so utterly x-rated and wild as she writhed in her place from being tasted like a scrumptious hors d'oeuvre.

To Itachi, Sakura's tang was the sweetest sour as he lavished her moist flesh with his full attention. A part of him secretly got off on the fact that he was licking what had wrongfully belonged to his Otouto. Truth be told, it drove him absolutely fucking wild as did the moans this woman let slip, the taste of her essence, the way her sex quivered at his touch. Itachi, a man wholly known for his restraint, was left wanting more. And he moved to do just that as he discarded the female's pooled panties with a throw of them over his shoulder, before turning on his back on the bed. Sliding his head between those delectably spread thighs, Itachi lowered her womanly assets to his extended muscle that was already reaching skyward for a taste. His tongue finally made contact and he hummed low into her damp warmth. God, burying his nose in that pink thatch of hair, inhaling her scent as he tasted it on his tongue, how he enjoyed feasting upon Sakura like a hungry man at a buffet, like a man that wanted to savor every mouth-watering flavor on his pallet.

"Mmmmmm…Sakura…" Itachi appreciatively crooned from between the woman's spread legs.

Sakura moaned and whimpered in her place as her hands slid down the bed beneath her to tangle in the feathery softness of his hair between her quivering thighs. She raised her back while pressing her brow into the bed, looking down her flushed body, between her heaving breasts, to the area where those erotic wet sounds originated from. To see Itachi, the man that was Sasuke's brother, slowly lolling his head from side-to-side, underneath her most private of spots, made her inner walls clench even as they were wetly probed.

"Nnnn…hah….Itachi…" Sakura panted and moaned.

Like eating the last bits of fruit from a cantaloupe's curved rind, Itachi smoothed his hands over the woman's trembling thighs to her hips and further to her sides to press her succulent fruit down upon his salivating mouth. Then guiding the woman to a sitting position over his trapped features, he looked up into her eyes as she finally looked down into his own. Pulling back, he purposely, slowly licked his soiled lips for her delight as he grasped her hands that were resting on the tops of her thighs, "Mmmmm…So delicious, Sakura."

He urged them upward, to squeeze and kneed her own breasts for his pleasure, before his mouth returned to her weeping slit with renewed effort. Flat of his tongue pressed hard to nether lips, his hands guided her hips back and forth and side-to-side over his opened mouth, taking great care to tilt her pelvis backward to lavish her tiny pearl in front.

Hands squeezing her own pert mounds, Sakura looked down into those eyes looking up into her own, Itachi's gaze speaking plainly saying, _"I see you, but can __**you**__ see __**me**__ watching you __**loving it**__?"_

Oh god, and how she was. Each slide of her flesh, each lick of his tongue left a heady pulse flaring in her core, like a single pluck of a string that reverberated throughout her entire nervous system, tensing her thighs, making the muscles in her rear flex as her inner walls contracted and squeezed so sweetly. His breath, his tongue's actions, his gaze, just the sight alone of Itachi willingly letting her sit on his handsome features, so that he could feast upon her tingling pussy, drove Sakura completely insane as she threw her head back, while trapping and rolling her own nipples between her fingers, "Hah!..Mmmmmm…Ah!...Nnnnnngah!…"

Never. _Never_ had she ever been so entirely switched on, so utterly alive as she felt in that moment. She had thought that making love to the one that had thrown her away –the only one she had ever allowed to touch her before- had been exquisite, but what his own flesh and blood was doing to her now… It was unthinkable and they had only begun!

Wanting so much more, Itachi abruptly pulled back from his place as he once again moved behind the one that he had commandeered to be his own. Hands undoing his pants, the man, not one to usually crumble so, hissed in the woman's ear as he pressed his bare chest to her back, "Did you enjoy yourself, Sakura?" A press of his freed hardness upon her left cheek below, "Do you wish for more?" Once again scooping the woman's hair up into a ponytail with one hand, he grabbed her hip with his other as his words caressed the back of her ear, "Tell me, Sakura, what do you wish for me to do to you now?"

Leaning her head back upon his shoulder, Sakura reveled in the feel of his erection, a part of him that she alone had made harden, sliding up and down her cheeks' crevice as he suckled her lobe from behind. In a breathy tone, she voiced her desire, two words spoken with utmost want, "…Take me…"

Grinding his rigid heat into her backside, Itachi panted as he licked the shell of her ear, "How, Sakura?" Coating his rod with her leaking juices as he slipped his thick tip through her velvety flesh below, he further prodded, "Do you wish for me to make love to you with tender softness?" A harsh hiss, "Or would you rather I fuck you with enough force to break the very foundations of this bed?"

Honesty poured from her lips in the faintest whisper then, the word, "_Both_" riding the air expelling from her lungs ever-so-quietly.

Letting go of her hair, he let her hands and chest return to the mattress with that luscious rear perched high in the air once again. Itachi gave his verbal assent with smugness as both his hands, from the small of her back, slid down to the cheeks of her perfectly toned derriere and squeezed, "Naughty girl." A thumb spreading her wide on the left side, his other hand lined up his length with her weeping entrance as he added, all but licking his lips at the erotic sight of his flesh meeting her own below, "I shall have to punish you for your greed."

Sakura imprinted her brow upon the mattress as Itachi's wide head breached her entrance ever-so-slowly. Her legs shook from just the thickness of that bulbous tip slipping fully inside. By the time the weighty girth of his shaft began to find its way inside her tight heat, her fingers were clawing into satiny sheets for purchase. The initial insertion was always the sweetest to Sakura. Pressure, pain, pleasure, it all amalgamated into one pulsing sensation that was her inner walls massaging Itachi's cock even as it stretched them wide.

With one leg-quivering in-stroke, Itachi fully seated himself inside Sakura, leaving the woman he was firmly attached to sweaty and shaky, and wholly craving for more. He felt the confirmation of this as her womanly walls squeezed his deeply-rooted rod hard. Itachi grit his teeth from the heady sensation as he allowed her, and himself, time to acclimate to the new sensation of being so tightly joined. Damn. Itachi just could not understand how his sibling could throw away such a fucking treasure. This woman wasn't just tight, wet, and perfectly suited to his body. She was the embodiment of beautiful as she took him completely, already pushing back against him from the white-knuckled grip she had on his sheets.

'_Otouto, have you any idea what you've lost?_' rung through Itachi's head as he clenched his rear muscles, before pulling back his length from that warm honey pot that he would take great pleasure in repeatedly pleasing that night. Gripping her hips tight, with no warning, no remorse, he pushed back inside with a vengeance, his tightened sacs slapping her clit as the breath was forced from the bent over female's very lungs.

"Hah!" Sakura breathed as the man behind torturously ground into her pulsing hole. Still pressed so deep inside that his tip could go no further, she felt Itachi's hips making wide circles, opening her further, hitting all the sweet spots within.

"Ah! Itachi!" She cried as she questioned: Why hadn't she known that such pleasure could exist? Why hadn't sex with her first love been this intense, this passionate? Why hadn't she found this man before? All these questions and more plagued her as she continued to benefit from Itachi completely enjoying her body in turn.

After another agonizingly slow pull back of his hips, the Uchiha slammed hard into Sakura yet again, reveling in the way those sculpted globes of her rear gave a nice jiggle against his hips, fucking loving the way her insides gripped him tight. Grinding hard onto her cervix once more, with his left hand, Itachi pulled her head, by the hair, to his shoulder, while he slapped the side of her ass –hard- with his right. The action not only left the sexiest redness to that pale cheek below, but it made the tight squeeze her inner walls gave to his buried glands even more prominent. His keen ears picked up her gasp yet again as he slapped her ass once more, before soothing the sting with a gentle, circular rub of his palm as he hummed in approval, "Mm, so nice."

Lips to the side of her throat, Itachi hummed low as his hips pumped an infuriatingly sluggish rhythm between them, "You are incredibly wet, Sakura." The hand not in the woman's hair smoothed its way from the reddened cheek to her hip, and then further down to the sensitive area between her legs in the front. With two fingers rubbing her tiny button, their massage matching the circles his hips were making against her rear, Itachi quietly growled, "You do so enjoy drenching me with your juices, don't you?" With another impromptu, hard ram of the woman's sex from behind, the only thing that kept the exquisitely abused female from falling forward was the tight grip Itachi had in her hair, "You've been a very bad girl, haven't you, Sakura?"

Sakura could hardly speak in her spot as Itachi hips swayed with her own, pleasing her from both ends, with his sliding length in the back and his slicked fingers in the front.

However, the slight pull of her hair and his moving lips on her jaw sharply reminded her of what he so wanted to hear, "Tell me. Do you require discipline, Sakura?"

The woman moved to answer as she struggled with her voice, desperately wanting the punishment to fit the crime, "Hah….Nn…Y-Yes…"

Itachi gave a squeeze of her clit between his sliding fingers as he pushed inside her yet again from behind, "Yes _what_?" His grip in her hair turned Sakura to face him, before he gave the softest kiss to the side of her trembling lips. Breath fanning over her own as he hovered over her slack mouth, still rubbing and pushing up into her below, the man, desperately wanting to throw her down and pound into her from behind, sought the words that would let him do as he so ardently pleased, "Say it. Who is the one you wish to punish you now, Sakura?" Itachi, his words and her feeling upon his cock all but driving him to the edge, gave yet another leg-shaking thrust into Sakura from behind as his hand in her hair tightened its hold, "_Tell me_." Another hard thrust punctuated by a single lick of her lips, "Is it still my Otouto?" Another abusive ram from behind and a soft suckle of her bottom lip, "Or is it myself that you now want, that you wish to make you cry?"

Itachi let her think it over as he kissed her deeply, passionately, and oh-so-thoroughly from the side. But Sakura didn't need time to think. She had already made her choice. And she moved to tell him as he finally pulled back –the aroused male looking down on her through long, dark lashes.

"I-Itachi…" Sakura panted as she returned his heated gaze, her words bold and dripping absolute desire, "I-I…hah…Nn….I want you." A soft kiss of his lips as she continued to stare into those dark orbs glazed with lust, "Mm….make me…ahnnn…make me cry."

At her audaciously erotic words, Itachi's composure completely crumbled. Completely pulling out of her body, Itachi 's voice turned dark and commanding, "kneel before the headboard, Sakura. Grip it hard and do not let go. Is that clear?"

Positioning herself as he asked, the antsy woman replied with a hammering heart, "Yes."

"Good girl," Itachi soothed as he moved behind her to press his aching erection against her sticky southern lips. Then getting up on his haunches, like a dog preparing to mount its bitch, he guided himself in place with one hand as his other held onto her left side. In a growl, he forewarned, before her punishment commenced, "If your hands so much as slip from that piece of wood, Sakura, you will feel my wrath."

Without waiting for a reply, Itachi was shoving back inside her with such force that her entire body lurked forward in its place, leaving her struggling fingers digging into black panted wood as she let out a strangled cry, "Haah!" However, her wail was quickly followed by pant after pant as Itachi did not let up in the assault, "Fwa! Hah-ah! Hah-ah! Hah-ah! Hah-ah! Hah-ah! Hah-ah! Hah-ah!"

He pounded into her over and over again with enough force that the headboard in her grip dangerously swayed back and forth under her hands. He only let up his assault for a brief moment to catch his own breath while harshly rolling his hips against her abused behind. But that reprieve was only short, because within seconds of sucking in a breath, he was back to forcing her own from her body. If she had thought Itachi had made her feel things before, Sakura had been sadly mistaken. She couldn't even close her mouth if she tried from the exuberant flaring of her core each hard thrust of his thick cockhead pounding up and trying to force its way -against all odds- inside her cervix created. He was moving so fast and so hard inside her that she felt completely full, never lacking his thickness, and almost feeling like it would rupture her insides if he put even the slightest bit more force behind his thrusts. The only thing she could hear right now was the pounding of her heart in her ears, the forced pants of her own breath being sucked in and then pushed out, and that hard slap-slap-slap-slap-slap of sweaty flesh upon sweaty flesh from behind. Her head was thrown back, wails came from her opened mouth, her breasts jiggled back and forth under her as she felt her ass no doubt doing the same thing behind. She was in both heaven and hell as she let Itachi completely manhandle her needy body to his every barbaric whim.

"Extend your elbows out, Sakura," Itachi managed to growl in her ear as he lifted her right leg up and to the side, positioning her like a shameful dog about to relieve itself, "Anchor yourself in place and push back against my cock." A sharp hiss, "Take the punishment you deserve, Sakura, like the sinful woman you are!"

Reeling from his words and their heat, the moment she did as was told, the pressure inside her was immense! The angle that he was hitting inside her was so fucking phenomenal that the slide of his dick even seemed to stimulate the back of her clit from inside her walls. With her arms out like they were, there was no leaning forward with each push, almost banging her nose on black wood. Instead, her entire body tensed as she was forced to take the abuse deeper, harder, rougher, making her toes curl and her eyes water as her sweaty hold on the headboard turned white-knuckled and shaky.

"Fah! Ah-hah! Ah-hah! Ah-hah! Ah-hah! fu- hah! -uck!" She managed to pant and curse as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, her features twisted in the most pleasurably pained expression that had ever graced her face.

God, Itachi, muscles strained and hissing through teeth, was in heaven even as the pale skin of his chest tinged red from the overexertion. But the excessive amount of energy was completely worth it to the man that couldn't get enough of Sakura's tight little body and that heated hole he wanted to call home forever. He was finally giving it to her in the way he had dreamed, in the many fantasies he had stroked himself to at night or lived out with the women he had used as her substitutes. But he had her now, and that was all that mattered …as he watched her right hand slip from its place.

"Haaah!" Sakura cried as the next thing she knew, her world went completely off balance as her form was forcefully rolled to the side. With Itachi now beneath her, she found herself sitting on his cock with her back facing his chest. But before she could even figure out what the hell was going on, his hands were on her hips, keeping her steady, as he all but reamed her out below. That slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap of flesh was even more prominent -hard, thunderous, and echoing throughout the room. Sakura struggled to call his name, to curse, to even breath as her hands blindly went behind her, to the scrunching of his stomach muscles, as she tried to find some way to keep herself from falling over. Sitting there, legs spread, bent back, and bouncing uncontrollably, she didn't have to do a damn thing, but keep her balance as the man behind her fucked her hard, fast, and with a fury from his place laying on the bed underneath. The moment she felt one of his hands –she couldn't even tell which, because bent back on him like she was, she couldn't even look down- slip between her legs to rub her clit… It was like the leash, which was her restraint, vanished and the wild animal within broke completely fucking free.

"Fah! Ah-hah! Ah-hah! Ah-hah! Fu –uck! Hah! God! Hah! Itachi! Right there! Hah-ah! Just like that! Hah-ah! Nrrrrah! Don't. hah! Don't stop!"

"Do …hish!...you…hish!... want it?" Itachi seethed through clenched teeth from his place below her, absolutely getting off to that hoarse growl roaring from her lips as he continuously pounded into her while rubbing her blazing pearl with deft fingers.

Sakura snarled through her own set of grinding enamel as she desperately tried to tilt her pelvis, to help his cock hit that certain spot inside her and to make his fingers tease her clit even more, "Frrrwah! Ah-hah! Ah-hah! Ah-hah! F-fucking…Gah!... Give it to me! Gah! Goddamnit! …Dah! Don't stop!"

The man below her hoarsely taunted as his fingers' side-to-side movements between her legs became a blur, "Should I…hish! …make you…hish!...come, Sakura?"

"Yah! Ah-hah! Ah-hah! Ah-hah! Yes! Mah! Make me come! Ah-hah! Ah-hah! Rwah! Right there! Ah-hah! Ah-hah! Mah! More! Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn," Nails digging into toned belly, the female's body bowed backward over him completely as her breath hitched repeatedly with a sucked in held breath, I- Ta – Ta - Ta" And then that breath was let go as she fucking came hard with a scream, "-Chhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Before Sakura had even finished her high-pitched wail, Itachi's back was already flying up from the bed. Gripping her tightly with one arm wrapped around her breasts, his other around her twitching stomach muscles, Itachi bit into the junction of her neck and shoulder hard as he lifted his hips beneath her one final time. Forcing her down around him as he pushed up from below, his teeth continuously sunk into her as his balls pressed tightly to her spread nether-lips -the climaxing male coming completely fucking unhinged.

"Grwahnnnnnnnnnnn!" He growled and chewed on her flesh even as his sweaty and flushed body held onto Sakura's own like a life line against the overwhelming pleasure ripping through and out of his body like a damn tidal wave of white-hot pleasure. Sakura, continuing to ride out her own euphoria, was left to struggle in his ironclad embrace as her own body twisted and writhed in its place. But, oh Lord, the way his fingers and teeth dug into her flesh, the way she felt him soiling her insides with a pulse so strong that it even made her overly sensitized clit throb… All the while hearing and feeling each and every shiver and groan… Sakura knew right then and there that she would never find another lover like Uchiha Itachi in her entire lifetime. No. This man was the one. She only hoped he felt the same way.

Unbeknownst to the woman, slowing coming down from her sexual high, the man behind her was thinking the exact same.

* * *

Sakura woke to the glare of morning light in her eyes as she lay sprawled out on a bed. Blurrily noticing that the pillow in her arms was not a pillow…but a man –a naked man at that- the equally naked woman quickly lifted her head, like a nervous gopher checking the outside of its hole for predators. Quickly blinking past the sleep lingering in her eyes, Sakura cast a swift gaze around her unfamiliar settings as she hastily moved to a sitting position while drawing the black, red and white colored sheets.

However, as she once again looked down upon the male to her side, whose toned and chiseled torso was clearly visible to her eye, the erotic memory from the night before settled upon her like an old friend. She smiled warmly at the image and continued to do so as she silently watched Itachi stir from his peaceful slumber.

Regretfully, with one glance at the clock on the far wall, Sakura's modesty was forgone as she sprung up from the bed with a curse spilling from her lips, "Shit!"

Itachi, alarmed, drew up from his place, leaving the sheet to fall where it may, "Something the matter, Sakura?"

The female, rushing to find her discarded garments on the floor, gave a pained smile and a forced light tone, "Oh, nothing except for the fact that I'm about an hour late for work already."

Frowning at the idea of having the woman taken from him so soon, Itachi inquired, "I take it this means that you and I sharing a little breakfast is completely out of the question?"

Sakura, haphazardly donning her dress from the night before –pantyless, because she had given up the search in finding them- paused. Giving an askew smile filled with nothing but fluffy warmth, the touched female nodded her head solemnly, "I'm afraid not."

Then as quickly as she had halted in her actions, her hands were once again pulling her straps up the sides of her body as she struggled with all but shaking fingers to situate the slightly rumpled cloth on her person. When she finally looked up from her work, she found Itachi standing before her in a pair of loosely tied black pajama pants. He was a scene of absolute sexiness to her as his hair haloed his chest and shoulders. However, in mere seconds, Itachi's hands were threading through her tussled tresses as his mouth sought her own. Even with the loud bell of her tardiness ringing in her ears, she still couldn't bring herself to quicken that deep, long, passionate kiss that left her sorely wishing she had taken a leave of absence from her duties…for the week.

Finally pulling away –leaving Sakura breathless- Itachi hovered over her features as he asked, "Is it too presumptuous to ask you to dine with me tonight?"

Suddenly finding herself bashful, Sakura looked away with a pink hue gracing her cheeks as she asked with a tinge of surprise, "You want to see me again?"

Itachi turned the woman's features back to his own by the gentle prod of her chin. His words accompanied by a potent gaze, he set any doubts she had to rest, "Indeed I do and for as long as you will allow it."

He sealed his brazen statement with a tender, chaste kiss that left the female smiling in its wake. However, another question fumbled from Sakura's mouth then before she could check it, "What about Sasu-?"

Itachi spoke over the finger he had abruptly placed upon her lips, in lieu of not wanting to hear his sibling's name between them so soon, "Do not worry yourself over my Otouto. He will come to favor us." A ghost of a smile, "In time, I'm sure."

Further conversation between them was stifled by another glance at the clock on the wall. Once again, the nurse, late for her shift of training interns that day, was left kicking her departure into high gear.

Deciding it best to abandon her search for her panties all together, Sakura gave Itachi another quick kiss on the cheek and a mournful tone as she moved toward the room's closed exit, "I'll call you later to set up a time for dinner and I'm really sorry that I have to leave so sudden like this," Opening the door and stepping out, she further added, "I would just call in sick, but that's-"

"Not something you would usually do, is it, Sakura?" The figure seated on the living room's beige couch asked in a flat tone from down the small hall.

Sakura turned her attention toward that voice and froze as she found herself looking into the eyes of one Uchiha Sasuke, the man that had dumped her, and Itachi's little brother. His elder behind her merely leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"You can go on to work without worry, Sakura." After a kiss to her cheek, Itachi prodded the statue of a female forward, "It is quite alright. We will handle this like men."

With her eyes steadfastly fixed on the apartment's exit before her, Sakura hastily beat her retreat, snatching up her heels from the foyer's placemat -not waiting to put them on until she was sitting safely inside her car.

The moment the door closed, Itachi seated himself on the couch across from his livid sibling. Sitting next to his smirking roommate –who had no problems letting Sasuke enter in the first place- the elder Uchiha looked to the younger with an air of ease. Crossing one leg over the other, he pulled out the item he had previously hidden in his pocket. With nonchalance, he studied the dark green bit of lace with reserved wonder.

"You know, Otouto…," Itachi trailed off as his fingers tenderly traced a swirled pattern on silky cloth.

Shisui, clearly amused, shook his head at his best friend's actions as he waited for the words that he just knew were going to signal the eruption that was the silently raging inferno named Uchiha Sasuke.

"They say that one man's trash is another man's treasure." A set of dark eyes met another then as Itachi gave a hint of a grin, "So, thank you."

Sasuke, having actually spent the night and heard the entire thing -due to his own apartment being fumigated- viciously growled, "So, what'd you do to get her back here, huh? Blackmail? Extortion? Or did you actually drug her to make her scream like that?"

Itachi's facial features never faltered as he replied, "I simply made her wet."

Needless to say, Shisui quickly moved to mop up the tea he had just spit all over the coffee table as their livid guest got up to leave.

* * *

With a slam of a car door, Sakura head's hit the steering wheel hard as she groaned, "What have I got myself into…?"

She didn't know, but two things were more than certain. For one, come hell or high water, she was going to see Itachi again that night. And for another? Turning her car on with a twist of her keys, a leer managed to spread across her lips as she thought with relish.

_Sorry, Sasuke, but, after last night, it's you who seems to be the cold fish here. Yep. No doubt about it. Itachi __**is**__ the better Uchiha. _

_**The End**_


End file.
